


it is easier to confess to the void than to your beautiful smile

by AsunaChinaDoll



Series: Tumblr Ask Box Fics [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Mutual Pining, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, and the Best Wingman, bodhi rook is a good bro, overhearing they have feelings for you, they're adorable and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaChinaDoll/pseuds/AsunaChinaDoll
Summary: “You should tell her, you know,” says Bodhi, bringing her attention back to eavesdropping. “Before one of you gets shot or blown up.”A crease forms between her brows. She imagines Cassian’s does the same.“What’s there to tell?”“‘I love you, Jyn,’ is a good start.”
Relationships: Cassian Andor & Jyn Erso & Bodhi Rook, Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Series: Tumblr Ask Box Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771096
Comments: 32
Kudos: 157





	it is easier to confess to the void than to your beautiful smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wintersend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersend/gifts).



> Hey guys! Hope you're doing okay. Back with some more Rebelcaptain content, and this time from a lovely prompt I received from [captainandors](https://captainandors.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr from a cliche trope prompt list. It was super fun to write this! Hope you like it :)))
> 
>  **Prompt #41:** _"Overhearing they have feelings for you"_

Jyn could not help it. 

She heard her name spoken from the ship’s cabin, and instead of interrupting, she moved out of sight, pressed close to the outer paneling. The cold of the durasteel seeps through her shirt as she tilts an ear towards the voices.

“-yn. And I’ll be there,” comes Bodhi’s disembodied voice, sweet and low.

“I know.” _Cassian_ , she thinks. Her chest grows warm at the familiar cadence of his voice. “You’re a good friend, Bodhi. I trust you’ll have her back.”

Cassian had asked for Bodhi to be assigned with Jyn. It’ll be their first mission apart since Scarif; she knows if Cassian wasn’t designated for departure on a separate assignment that he would have been the one accompanying her. 

_Trust goes both ways_ , she once told him. Understanding comes to her at the implication of Cassian trusting someone besides himself to watch her back. 

“You should tell her, you know,” says Bodhi, bringing her attention back to eavesdropping. “Before one of you gets shot or blown up.”

A crease forms between her brows. She imagines Cassian’s does the same.

“What’s there to tell?”

“‘I love you, Jyn,’ is a good start.”

Jyn stills, her eyes widening, and she presses her lips together to stop herself from making noise. 

Cassian is silent for a moment. She tries not to imagine his expression. 

“It’s not that simple,” he replies. 

“I’m pretty sure it is.”

Cassian sighs heavily. “Bodhi—”

“Look,” Bodhi cuts in. “It’s obvious that you care about her. A lot.”

A small part of Jyn, the part that’s used to people leaving and relying on no one but herself, wants to doubt that. A much louder part of Jyn knows it to be true. She tries not to let it scare her as much as it could.

Still, she holds her breath, waiting for Cassian to refuse, say he misread the signs. She ignores the nervous flutter in the pit of her stomach.

“Am I that transparent?” Cassian murmurs. She exhales slowly.

“Not really,” Bodhi answers, and she can hear the small, fond smile in his voice. “But like you said, I’m a good friend. I have eyes.”

There’s a beat of silence.

Bodhi is soft when he adds, “And she cares a lot about you too.”

“I don’t know,” Cassian mutters, sounding a little defeated and the most uncertain she’s ever heard. Her fingers curl against the seams of her trousers. “What would I even say? I don’t want to—push her away because I said something stupid.”

She imagines Cassian’s face pinched with frustration, one of his hands running through his hair, that particularly stubborn lock falling across his forehead. 

“You won’t push her away. It’s _you_ , Cassian.”

Cassian exhales sharply. “Like that means anything.”

Jyn thinks if she were close enough, she would slap him for saying that.

“You underestimate yourself,” Bodhi retorts. “But you should say something to her, some day.”

“Yeah. Some day.”

She hears boots shuffling, and she debates on whether to leave before she is noticed or to enter the ship. Footsteps that are unmistakingly Cassian’s move towards her, and she inhales.

“Cassian,” Bodhi calls. The footsteps pause. A quiet moment passes, and she sees in her mind’s eye the nervous twitch of Bodhi’s hands, how he scratches the back of his neck as he collects his thoughts.

“If I had another chance,” Bodhi says, “to tell someone I cared about how much I care, I would take it. Without hesitation. I just… I don’t want you or Jyn to have any regrets.”

Cassian is silent.

“Thank you, Bodhi,” he murmurs, genuine and kind. She imagines the corner of his mouth lifting into a small smile. 

Jyn decides to slip away, quietly thinking over the stolen conversation. She doesn’t quite know what to do with the warmth pooled behind her sternum. 

* * *

Cassian comes to see them off.

Bodhi is busying himself by the ship controls when Cassian walks aboard the ship, stepping up to the cusp of her orbit. Jyn turns towards him as he nods to her. 

“Sergeant,” he greets, his dark eyes soft and steady against hers. She tilts her chin up to better look him in the eye.

“Captain,” she says. “Come to see us off?”

“Actually, I came to tell Bodhi to keep you out of trouble.”

“Oh?” She raises a playful eyebrow. He nods.

Jyn watches him look at her, his gaze weighted, something she can’t quite decipher behind his expression.

“Is there anything else you want to tell me?” She asks lowly. His eyes dart between hers. He opens his mouth, and then shuts it. 

“I…” 

She sees his throat work, but no other words leave his mouth. She exhales, shaking her head, though she is far from disappointed. 

She mutters, “I have to do everything myself, don’t I?” 

Then, Jyn grips the lapels of his jacket and pushes herself up on her toes, dragging his lips down to hers. Cassian freezes against her, but he recovers quickly, and he’s kissing her back. His lips are tender and sweet on hers, his palms moving to rest on her hips, a dizzying, pleasant buzz spreading through her at his touch. 

They pull away. Cassian leans forward, resting his forehead against Jyn’s. She smirks a little wryly.

“Still underestimating yourself?” She murmurs. 

“I suppose not,” he croaks.

“Will you be here, when we get back?”

“...I’m sure I can work something out.”

She smiles. “Good.”

* * *

Later, as they’re traveling through hyperspace, Jyn glances over at Bodhi in the pilot’s seat.

“You knew I was listening, didn’t you?”

“Oh, definitely.”

“You madman. I love you.”

Bodhi laughs. “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for stopping by!! ^^
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://asunachinadoll.tumblr.com/) for more Rebelcaptain!!
> 
> Hope you have a good day/night <333


End file.
